customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riding in Barney's Car (1994) (battybarney2014's version)
his video is not to be confused with The 1995 Episode Video of the Same Name. Riding in Barney's Car is a Barney Home Video that for was released on November 28, 1994. Plot The kids are playing a game called "What If." It works by pretending to do anything they want to with their imagination. To make it more fun, Barney takes them on a ride in the car to different places: The pizza bakery for Shawn, The royal fairy tale castle for Michael , The rainforest jungle for Carlos, The ice and snowy arctic for Min, The warm sunny summer beach for Julie, The wild west horse ranch for Tosha, and The circus for Luci. Along the way, Baby Bop and BJ joined them. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Jeffrey *Kathy *Jennifer *Joseph *AJ *Billy *Taylor *Sarah *Min *Harry *Shawn *Tosha *Julie *David *Jason *Kelly *Carlos *Laura *Joshua Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Land of Make Believe #Buckle My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Jungle Adventure #Three Little Monkeys #Rock Like a Monkey #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Popcorn Song #Yankee Doodle #Me and My Teddy #Laugh With Me! #The Exercise Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #I Love You End Credit Music *Riding in the Car *My Kite *Laugh with Me! *The Exercise Song Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were stock background music used in "Barney Songs" (new material), the Barney segment from "Kids For Character", "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and the same vocals from "Once Upon a Time", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1995 voice. *This is another time Michael falls or lays down. This time, "after "Skating, Skating", he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *When Michael yells Whoa! as he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down, the sound clip is From "Going Places", except it was pitched down to -1, mixed with Michael's 1993 voice and slown down. *When Michael hits his nose on the hard ice with a big loud bump, *This was another time BJ falls down, this time, he slips on a seashell, and falls down onto some sticky sand. *When BJ yells "Whoa!" while he slips on a seashell and falls down onto some sticky sand, the sound clip is SpongeBob's from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *After BJ falls down onto some sticky sand, he got sticky sand on his eye-lids, his nose, his cheeks, his tummy, his hips, his legs and shoes. Then, Barney helps him take a bath, to get the sand off him, and helps BJ change to a new shiny shoes, which are the same ones as ever before. Category:1994 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos